Tatouemoi
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Quand les Mugiwaras remarquent un tatouage sur la poitrine de Robin et sur celle de Nami, les souvenirs tiennent lieu d'explication... Song-fic,OS NamiRobin, désolée définitivement pas douée pour les résumés


**Titre**: Tatoue-moi

**Résumé** : Quand les Mugiwaras remarquent un tatouage sur la poitrine de Robin et sur celle de Nami, les souvenirs tiennent lieu d'explication... Song-fic, NamiRobin

**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi, les personnages sont à maître Oda-sensei, et la chanson _Tatoue-moi_ à Mozart Opéra Rock !!!

* * *

_NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! ROBIN-SWAAAAAAAAAAN !!! Le petit-déjeuné est prêt !!!

La douce voix de l'Ero-Cook au matin finit de réveiller les pauvres pirates, dont la plupart avaient mal dormi, pour cause de la violente tempête qui avait fait rage aux abords de l'île hivernale où ils avaient précédemment accosté, et qui les avait poursuivis durant une semaine !! Nami avait fini par passer ses nuits sur le pont, étant la seule capable de diriger le Thousand Sunny, ou plutôt Franky qui refusait de céder la barre de son bébé à un autre en cas de tempête.

Mais tout cela était arrangé, et au vu du climat estival prévu par Nami, tous avait prévu des tenues légères. Le squelette et son confrère pervers attendaient avec impatience les vêtements des deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage, qui ne manqueraient pas d'être sexys à souhaits !! Quand l'archéologue et la navigatrice arrivèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement admiratif : Robin portait une longue jupe fendue des deux côtés violet foncé et un corsage noir, tandis que la voleuse était vêtue d'un jean noir taille basse et d'un haut de bikini rouge sang.

Les pirates s'attablèrent et le cuistot s'approcha des deux beautés fatales pour son habituel numéro quand il aperçu quelque chose de... pas habituel du tout !!!!

_Nami-san, Robin-chan, quelles sont ces marques qui ornent vos magniiifiques poitrines ???

Les autres hommes de l'équipage levèrent les yeux et observèrent les bustes des deux jeunes femmes, activité ma foi fort agréable ; des marques colorées s'y voyaient en effet.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, les filles ??? Une attaque ??? s'alarma Pipo

_Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, fit Nami. C'est juste des tatouages.

_Des tatouages, s'exclama Luffy. Montrez voir !!!!

L'archéologue sourit et abaissa légèrement son corsage, imitée par Nami. Le tatouage de l'historienne représentait un nuage de pétales de fleurs parsemé d'éclairs, le tout d'un violet-mauve étrange mais sublime sur la peau de la « Démone d'Ohara ». La cartographe, quand à elle, était tatouée en rouge-orangé de fleurs exotiques de toute beauté, mais dont les pistils formaient le symbole des berrys, ce qui représentait bien l'état d'esprit du « Chat Voleur » , et s'incrustaient merveilleusement dans son épiderme satiné. Sandy était aux anges, de même que Brook lorsqu'il entre-aperçu le soutient-gorge de dentelle bordeaux de la voleuse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander :

_Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ???

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent, et replongèrent dans les souvenirs de cette nuit qui resterait gravée dans leur mémoire...

_Divine, qu'on dit de libertine  
Ce soir je viens  
M'inviter dans ton lit_

**Ils avaient du prendre un hôtel pour la nuit, et Robin, glacée par les températures de l'île hivernale qui lui rappelaient Aokiji, était instinctivement venue se blottir dans le lit de sa colocataire, oubliant du même coup le jeu de séduction auquel elles se livraient depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais Nami ne l'avait pas oublié, et, une fois la peur chassée, le désir l'avait remplacé...**

_Laissons dormir les maris  
Allons nous aimer  
Au nez des braves gens_

**A la barbe de l'équipage qui ne se doutait de rien, de Luffy, Zorro, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper, Franky, Brook...**

_J'apprendrai ta langue  
Et ton accent  
Pour te comprendre_

**Elles s'étaient découvertes, avaient appris par coeur les courbes de l'autre, ses sensations, ses désirs aussi...**

_Je serai frivole  
et décadent  
Pour te surprendre_ _Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise  
Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorures_

**Cette nuit avait été... Magique, pour la premières fois, malgré tous les hommes qui n'avaient su les satisfaire, elles s'étaient senties comblées, physiquement et sentimentalement. ****Le lendemain, elles avaient trainé dans les rues, mains dans la main, s'embrassant, jouant au couple, quoi... Jusqu'à ce que les vieux nobles de l'île se mettent à murmurer, indignés. **

_Sortons bras dessus bras dessous  
Et n'ayons crainte  
De leur vile arrogance_

**Elles étaient tombées sur un salon de tatouage, et Nami, qui voulait recoloré le sien, avait entrainé bon grès mal grès l'archéologue, ce qui avait entrainé encore plus de murmures...**

_Allons chez les bourgeois  
Siffler leur vin  
Taquiner leur conscience_

**Elle s'en fichait après tout ! Elle était libre comme l'air, et avait connu bien pire comme rumeur !! Surtout que pour une fois, c'était la vérité, et cela elle en était fière !!**

_Que m'importent les rires et les regards  
Sur mes travers  
Ils sont ma richesse, mon étendard  
Ils sont ma terre_

**Elles étaient dans cette boutique, et Nami avait murmuré, sensuellement :**

_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise  
Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorures_ _« Te tatouer sans mesure »_

**...avait répondu Robin, se prenant au jeu. Le tatoueur était bon, et les dessins furent magnifiques, mais ces quelques paroles échangées les firent rentrer à l'hôtel, se plonger encore ety encore dans les draps pourpres de la luxure.**

_Laisse-toi tomber dans mes bras_

_Glisse-moi sous tes draps  
Dérivons jusqu'à l'outrance_

_Alors !!! s'énerva Luffy Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, puis Robin eut un léger sourire et plaça sa main devant son oreille, et Nami l'imita aussitôt. Une bouche apparût sur sa main, et lui murmura :

_« Chantons pour les bienséants  
Les délices de l'indécence »_

La voleuse sourit, puis embrassa fougueusement sa compagne lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, tous les regardaient d'un air plus ou moins choqué. _Ca vous va comme réponse ??

_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise  
Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorures_

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
